


Purple and/or Violet

by AniseNalci



Series: MSB + Drabbles [2]
Category: Magic School Bus
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniseNalci/pseuds/AniseNalci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's purple. Or it's violet. Carlos and Dorothy Ann still debate about it even today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple and/or Violet

“Your book!”

“Yes, Carlos.”

“You still have it!”

“Of course!”

“Haven’t you outgrown it? We’ve long passed third grade science lessons.”

“It has… sentimental value.”

“Sentimental value, eh?” A small grin broke out over Carlos’ face, so familiar but so changed. Eighteen years having passed would change a person’s features, after all. “I wonder why,” he continued, “but I must commend you on your good taste. I do like its purple colour.”

“Violet, Carlos!” But Dorothy Ann couldn’t help smiling.

“That’s not what you said last time,” Carlos smirked, capturing her lips in a kiss, while the book lay forgotten.


End file.
